


Почему иногда полезно уходить с работы

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jisbon, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Тереза Лисбон ушла с работы пораньше, решив что пора немного отдохнуть и посвятить немного времени самой себе, потому что её все достали.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cпасибо моей бете за то, что спустя три года привела этот фф в порядок.

У Терезы был очень сложный день. Сначала Эббот, потом Фишер и вот теперь Джейн. Как же они ей надоели, прям до чёртиков. «Тереза, присмотри за Джейном», — передразнила Эббота Лисбон. «Тереза, а какого типа женщины нравятся Джейну?» — Фишер. И наконец: «Тереза, а ты разве идёшь на свидание?» Наверное, вспомнил «свидание» с Ардилесом и ещё спросил так удивлённо, словно это что-то сверхъестественное. Она не может уже и на свидание сходить? Достали. Поэтому, плюнув на всё, Тереза развернулась на каблуках и поехала домой. С разрешения Эббота, конечно же.  
Принимая ванну с ароматическими маслами, нежась в пушистой пене, в которой плавали лепестки роз, и не торопясь попивая холодное шампанское, Тереза чувствовала себя прекрасно.  
В прекрасном настроении после водных процедур, она налила себе красного вина. Тереза уселась возле телевизора с интересом смотря новую кулинарную передачу. Её влажные волосы лежали на спине, на её любимой растянутой футболке, которая была длиннее её потрёпанных домашних шорт. Тусклый мягкий свет свечей в комнате придавал её лицу мечтательное выражение. Обмакнув в сливки любимую клубнику и отправив её в рот, Тереза довольно прищурилась. Тишина и покой. Что ещё нужно для счастья?  
Тишина не бывает вечной, так что, как назло, вскоре завибрировал телефон.  
— Что тебе надо, Джейн? — как можно спокойнее спросила Тереза.  
— Я помешал, ты занята? — голос на том конце провода звучал не очень уверенно.  
— Это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения, раз я разговариваю с тобой. Что-то случилось?  
— Почему сразу что-то случилось? Я... Ты бы не могла открыть мне дверь?  
— Зачем? — устало поинтересовалась она.  
— Я стучал, но мне никто не открыл. Ты дома?  
— Джейн, я не хочу тебя видеть. Я занята.  
— Ты не одна?  
— Тебя это не касается.  
— Тереза!  
Но больше он не успел ничего сказать, так как у Лисбон неожиданно сел телефон.  
И только сейчас она услышала, что кто-то стучится в её дверь.  
— Что тебе надо, Джейн? — устало спросила Тереза, приоткрывая дверь.  
— Я... — было начал он, но тут же запнулся и замолчал, — Ты не одна?  
— О Боже, Джейн, это не имеет значения, что-то случилось, почему ты здесь? — она уже начала злится.  
— Я хотел просто узнать, как ты. Ты сегодня так быстро ушла и никому ничего не сказала, на телефонные звонки не отвечала. А на последнем, вообще бросила трубку! — Джейн смотрел на свои ботинки, топчась на месте.  
— Я принимала ванну.  
— Одна?  
— Это тебя не касается. Ты узнал всё что хотел? — раздражённо спросила она.  
Джейн кивнул.  
— Тогда спокойной ночи, — и Тереза захлопнула дверь.  
Но не успела она отойти ни на шаг, как в неё забарабанили снова.  
— Патрик Джейн, если ты сейчас же, черт возьми... — начала свою тираду Лисбон, открывая дверь нараспашку, но закончить она её не успела. Патрик Джейн заткнул её рот поцелуем и нагло втолкнул её в дом, ногой закрывая за собой дверь.  
Единственное о чём она успела подумать, отвечая на поцелуй, это то, что уходить с работы, никому ничего не сказав, иногда очень полезно.


End file.
